Peter Maretti
Specialist Peter Maretti is a character appearing in Call of Duty: Black Ops III .http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4844106/fullcredits?ref_=tt_cl_sm#cast Specializing in marksmanship, Maretti was described as the "funny man" on Taylor's Team and was the team's designated marksman. Maretti is one of the many DNI users infected by Corvus. Maretti joined his allies to uncover the truth of the old Coalescence Corporation Facility to the world. Biography Peter Maretti was born on August 11th, 2033 in Atlanta, Georgia. Maretti joined Winslow Accord, and was placed into Taylor's Team. Ethiopia Maretti was among Taylor's Team sent to retrieve Minister Said in Ethiopia. Dream Sequence Teaching the Player Maretti is the third specialist to teach the Player during the dream-sequence in 2054, although he is slightly harsh on the Player as he had bet a hundred dollars against Diaz that the Player would've failed at this point, going so far as to state that once this is all over, the Player would have to give back his lost money. Maretti tells the player that as a member of Taylor's team, they would have access to advanced weaponry, but goes on to explain that in spite of all that, their mind is "truly the greatest weapon", and taught them the cyber abilities Immolation and Firefly Swarm. Infected by Corvus Taylor's team find the old Coalescence facility that killed 30,000 people. Taylor is infected by Corvus, who was created that accidently caused the explosion. Hall touches Taylor, infecting herself, leading to Diaz, and Maretti himself. Under Corvus's influence, Maretti followed his allies to reveal the truth, leading them to Singapore to commit the Denial of Reincarnation onto agents. The team tried to expose CIA information onto the internet, leading to Diaz to stay in the abandoned facility to expose the information. Finding the Doctor Taylor and his team than located Dr. Yousef Salim in Cario, Egypt. The doctor is in taken into custody by the Egyptian Army for the Player, Hendricks, and Rachel Kane. The team captures and interrogates the doctor, ending with Taylor executing him, as Hall battles their former allies. Death Maretti became trapped in the Egypt Aquifer after Kane had put the facility in lock down, becoming separated from Taylor who manages to escape. With no way out, Maretti decides to kill both the Player and Hendricks to prevent them from pursuing Taylor. Hendricks attempts to persuade Maretti into lying down, but to no anvil. Maretti fails to kill the Player and Hendricks saving him. Hendricks and the Player overload generators, being able to proceed towards Maretti's position. The Player tells Maretti he is a traitor, and the truth has killed more people he could count. Maretti counters his judgment, telling that he did what was right, and ask can he say the same. Maretti attempts to shoot the Player point blank with his sniper rifle, but is kicked out of the control room. Maretti falls and is impaled, killing him as Hendricks leaves in disgust. Maretti is mentioned during the Hendricks after killing Taylor, who tells the Player that he killed Maretti like an animal. Reality Maretti was apart of Hendricks' wetwork team and participated in the manhunt for rogue agent Dylan Stone, a former member of Hendricks' team that went rogue with others. Quotes Gallery Maretti Death BO3.png|Maretti being kicked out of a window in Sand Castle. Maretti Corpse BO3.png|Maretti's corpse, impaled by a rod. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Characters